Junto a ti
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: "Fidio, recuérdalo… aunque no me veas, estaré siempre junto a ti… siempre…" Mark x Fidio En memoria a la tragedia del 11S


**Hola, esta vez escribí un one-shot trágico, dedicado a la tragedia que ocurrió el 11S del 2001 en World Trade Center, un hecho que creo que nos marcó a todos. **

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, pero creo que me quedó pasable ¿no? Creo que ya opinaréis vosotros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Junto a ti<strong>

**(Mark Kruger x Fidio Aldena)**

Fidio Aldena salió del cuarto de baño después de una ducha matutina. Aún era bastante temprano y si no tomaba una ducha no lograría despejarse. Además… hoy para Fidio era un día especial: 11 de septiembre de 2001. Mark, su novio, iba a venir ese día por la noche, intentaría recibirlo con una gran sonrisa y le diría lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró hacia su derecha en dirección al teléfono mientras prendía el televisor… tenía un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje? —se preguntó mientras pulsaba el botón para ver de quién sería—. A lo mejor me llamaron mientras estaba en la ducha. ¿Quién me habría enviado un mensaje?

"_F-Fidio, soy yo… Mark…"_

—¿Eh? ¡Mark! —exclamó emocionado, ese mensaje ya se había gravado hace unos diez minutos y deseaba escucharlo, estaba tan inmerso en saber qué decía el mensaje que no prestaba atención a las noticias tan recientes que estaban saliendo en el televisor.

"_Ahora mismo supongo que te estarás preguntando… porque te estoy llamando por teléfono, bueno… Fidio, seré sincero yo no… creo que pueda ir"_

Fidio se quedó sorprendido ante lo que dijo, pero se sorprendió aún más al escuchar los aterradores gritos que se oían a través del mensaje… ¿dónde se supone que estaba metido su novio?

Se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación, tenía un mal presentimiento… ¡un presentimiento malísimo!

"_Sé que por lo que te acabo de decir estarás enfadado pero… realmente créeme que lo que más quiero ahora es… estar a tu lado, abrazándote, queriéndote y sintiéndote. Te amo Fidio, no lo olvides…"_

—M-Mark… —Fidio estaba atónito, ¿por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso? Si era una broma no tenía ni la más mínima gracia, ¡ninguna gracia!

"_Me arrepiento de no haberte querido lo suficiente… e-es doloroso no poder compensar eso ahora, pero recuerda que te amo más que a nada… más que a nada en este mundo"_

La desesperación empezó a hacerse cada vez más notoria en Fidio, ese presentimiento horrible seguía ahí, no sabía que había podido pasarle a su novio, estaba totalmente derrumbado, se le notaba en la voz que tenía cuando le envió el mensaje.

"_¿S-Sabes? Estaba pensando en… casa-casarnos…"_

Fidio se ruborizó al escuchar eso, pero sabía que su novio estaba llorando cuando escuchó esa última palabra.

"_Lo… siento, pero creo que… no va poder ser, aunque quiero que recuerdes… que te amo con todo mi ser, por favor Fidio… guarda esas palabras, quiero que… las recuerdes siempre. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… me encantaría repetirlas las veces que… quieras pero, no va a ser posible…"_

Fidio estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse, no serviría de nada que cogiera el teléfono, ese mensaje había sido gravado ya hace unos diez minutos. Se llevó las manos a la boca al oír cómo gritos de desesperación de la gente empezaban a escucharse más fuertes a través del mensaje que le mandaba Mark.

—¿Dónde se supone… que está? —se preguntó el de ojos azules desesperado, no entendía porque del mensaje que le mandaba Mark escuchaba miles de gritos desgarradores de la gente que había junto a su amor, junto a Mark.

"_Al parecer World Trade Center no es el… mejor sitio para visitar hoy. Yo… ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy tan asustado Fidio, no sabes cuánto te necesito en este momento! ¡Lo peor es que no puedo escuchar tu voz! ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo y también me duele no poder estar contigo! ¡Te necesito tanto, te necesito Fidio! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!"_

Las quebradas palabras de Mark hacían que las lágrimas empezaran a resbalar por las mejillas de Fidio… Mark estaba llorando con desesperación diciendo que le necesitaba y que le amaba más que a nada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? La desesperación volvía a crecer en él, ¿qué se supone que pasaba en World Trade Center?

"_**¡Ha habido un atentado un World Trade Center! ¡Se ha estrellado un avión sobre la Torre Norte a las 8:46 y otro avión más sobre la Torre Sur a las 9:02, que ha sido la primera en derrumbarse a las 9:59, la Torre Norte permanece aún en pie!"**_

Fidio volteó el rostro hacia el televisor, como temiendo lo que vería allí y deseando que, cuando mirara por la televisión, estarían hablando de otra cosa… ¿un atentado? ¡No! ¡No era posible! Miró su reloj algo tembloroso... las 10:20.

"_F-Fidio, estoy en… la Torre Norte de World Trade Center, no creo que… sobreviva a esto, sé que no… duraré mucho. Voy a morir Fidio. No me… queda mucho tiempo…"_

—_No… ¡No! ¡Resiste! ¡RESISTE POR FAVOR! _—pensaba el castaño mientras rezaba porque no pasara nada malo. En realidad eso de "resiste" iba tanto como para su novio como para la Torre Norte, no podía caer… ¡no debía caer!

Su amor, su vida, su corazón… todo, todo moriría como esa torre se derrumbara y destrozara a la persona más importante de su vida… a Mark Kruger.

"_**¡No parece que la Torre Norte vaya a permanecer mucho tiempo en pie! ¡Parece que se va a derrumbar en cualquier momento!"**_

—¡NO! —gritó Fidio mientras se aferraba a la esperanza de que Mark, su Mark, estaría bien, sano y salvo.

"_No sabes las ganas que tenía de… estar haciendo la maleta y estar yendo hacia allí, hacia Italia… hacia tu patria Fidio. Llegar a tu lado y darte un gran abrazo mientras te besaba… pe-pensar que no puedo volver a hacerlo es… ¡tan doloroso! ¡Te amo Fidio! Por favor, no lo olvides… tengo miedo pero… yo voy a estar… junto a ti, los dos juntos… estaré a tu lado en cada momento, junto a ti… por siempre… junto a ti…"_

Las lágrimas caían sin control por el rostro de Fidio. Quería coger el teléfono y llamar a Mark, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. La Torre Norte seguía en pie… ¡podría hacerlo! El mensaje había acabado, al parecer Mark se había quedado sin fuerzas o, quizás, no había podido soportar la presión y no había podido seguir.

Se levantó del sofá y cogió su teléfono. El móvil sonaba, un pitido, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

…

Mark apretó el móvil en su mano cuando acabó de dejarle el mensaje a su novio. Cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada al ver como la gente empezaba a tirarse por la torre al no ver ninguna salida… preferían quitarse la vida antes que permanecer en ese sitio.

Las lágrimas aún caían sin control de los ojos verdes del chico. Iba a morir, era algo inevitable… además, seguro que tenía algunos huesos rotos, había chocado violentamente contra una pared derrumbada en el momento del impacto y ahora estaba allí paralizado y adolorido.

Miró hacia los lados… no había salida. La única salida era ese sitio por donde la gente se seguía tirando para adelantar su inevitable muerte. Así que la única opción era morir o morir.

Se apretó el labio inferior e intentó contener sin éxito las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de su rostro. La torre no aguantaría mucho, él estaba allí ya desde hace un buen rato, ni siquiera había contado cuantos minutos o cuantas horas habían pasado desde que había pasado el accidente.

Su móvil empezó a sonar de repente y miró la pantalla… Fidio.

…

—_¿Fidio?_

—¡M-Mark! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto, lo digo en serio! ¡Te amo! —gritó el castaño mientras trataba de contener el llanto, era tan tremendamente insoportable ese dolor que lo estaba torturando por dentro.

Mark miró hacia las personas que estaban allí, mordió el labio inferior al ver que otra persona más de las que estaban allí se tiraba de la torre en un intento de quitarse la vida antes de que esta se viniera abajo.

El rubio sonrió como pudo y susurró con la voz quebrada:

—_Gracias al cielo, pude escuchar tu voz antes de morir… que bien…_

—¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡Mark… yo…!

—_Fidio, recuérdalo… aunque no me veas, estaré siempre junto a ti, siempre esta…_

10:28

"_**¡Se derrumba la Torre Norte!"**_

Mark no había podido acabar lo que estaba diciendo. El móvil de Fidio resbaló por su mano y cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que Fidio caía de rodillas. ¡No! Estaba viendo totalmente impotente desde su casa como la Torre Norte caía hecha añicos junto a todo lo que estaba allí… junto a su amor, a su Mark…

La torre se derrumbaba, al igual que su vida, su amor… su corazón. Se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento de calmar los violentos temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Mark, el amor de su vida, su novio, el ser que más amaba en el planeta… había muerto, ¡y él no pudo hacer nada más que decirle te amo!

Sus lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas, era doloroso, realmente doloroso… tanto que le partía el alma. Intentó coger aire y poder normalizar su respiración mientras una frase de Mark retumbaba en su mente:

"_Fidio, recuérdalo… aunque no me veas, estaré siempre junto a ti… siempre…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff... lo mal que me sentí al escribir eso último, me dio pena el pobre Fidio, pero quería escribir algo de esta pareja (aunque me sepa mal que el primer fic sea uno trágico). <strong>

**Como ya dije arriba, esto es en memoria de los atentados en World Trade Center del 11S de hace 10 años, tenía pensando escribirlo antes, pero el tiempo no es muy amable conmigo...**

**No sé a vosotros, pero a mí fue un hecho que me impactó muchísimo, recuerdo que tenía tan solo 8 años y lo que más me quedó fue ver como la gente se tiraba de las torres... fue algo que no me esperaba.**

**Aún siento pena por el dolor y sufrimiento que debieron pasar, tengo que admitir que lloré el día que eso pasó, era algo inesperado y totalmente horrible, unas imágenes que nadie debería ver y un suceso que no debería haber pasado... no me hubiera gustado estar allí y, por suerte, no lo estuve.**

**Espero y rezo que esas personas que murieron en esos atentados ahora descansen en paz, como debería ser.**

**Sin más... me despido. Sayo y cuidaos mucho.**


End file.
